Dodoria
This fat, pink, spiky-headed creature is one of the top-two henchmen of Frieza. When he goes to Namek with Frieza, he is chasing Gohan, and he runs into Vegeta, who kills him. History Dodoria accompanies Zarbon alongside their master Frieza to planet Namek in search of the planet's Dragon Balls, which Frieza plans to use to gain immortality, thus maintaining his dominance in the universe. Dodoria is able to help him collect most of the Dragon Balls by mercilessly slaughtering the Namekians as a means to extract information from them. Vegeta soon shows up on Namek with his own desire to find the Dragon Balls, and quickly kills Cui, who was sent to dispose of Vegeta. As he does so, Dodoria's scouter runs wild, telling him that Vegeta's power level is 24,000, which Dodoria dismisses as a malfunction given that would have meant Vegeta was stronger than him. At the same time, a group of three Namekian warriors arrive to save the survivors of Frieza's most recent attack. Dodoria reads the Namekian warriors' power levels as lower than Frieza's soldiers, and proceeds to mock them. However, the group of Namekians power up and kill Frieza's low-level minions easily, confusing Dodoria. After the village elder Moori ruined their chances of locating the other Dragon Balls by destroying their scouters, Dodoria attemps to attack the elderly Namekian in revenge, although he is quickly called back by Frieza to deal with the three Namekian warriors first. Dodoria makes quick work of the three on Frieza's orders, brutally slaughtering the Namekians without mercy, also citing when they try to gang up on him that he is able to handle ten of them. In the hopes of preventing further bloodshed, Moori then reveals the location of the Dragon Ball in his village. Frieza asks him to reveal the location of the other villages as payment for Moori's earlier destruction of their scouters. Moori refuses and orders Cargo and Dende to run away while he buys them time. Dodoria kills Cargo (in the manga this was actually Frieza's doing) with a blast over Moori's shoulder, and then grabs Moori in a choke hold before brutally cracking his neck. As Dodoria moves along to finish Dende, Gohan in a rage intervenes by kicking Dodoria into a Namekian house, thus Krillin and Gohan save the young Namekian. Dodoria, enraged by their interference, is ordered by Frieza to pursue them. Dodoria catches up to the three of them quite swiftly, briefly managing to capture Krillin. However, he is halted by the temporary blindness that Krillin's Solar Flare attack induces, allowing them to seek refuge. Once Dodoria comes to his senses, he unleashes his Maximum Buster, demolishing the land below. Convinced that this onslaught was enough to finish Krillin, Dodoria makes his return to Frieza, apparently not noticing that Krillin had survived his attack by floating high above him. As he makes his way back to Frieza, Dodoria is attacked and forced into the waters below by an unknown force. Upon surfacing, he finds his assailant to have been none other than Vegeta, who has now decided to betray Frieza to achieve immortality and destroy Frieza, and conquer the universe. Dodoria encourages him to run away while he can, but Vegeta decides to challenge Dodoria instead. Angered by Vegeta's confidence, Dodoria attempts to finish Vegeta quickly with the Maximum Buster. Easily avoiding the attacks, Vegeta forces Dodoria into submission. Dodoria also realizes the true extent of Vegeta's power after remembering the time when Vegeta's powering up caused Zarbon's scouter to break, and attempts to get a scouter from Vegeta, only for the latter to decide to crush it under his feet. In an attempt to save himself, Dodoria tries to bargain with Vegeta, offering to tell the secret behind the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld. Vegeta takes him up on the offer and releases Dodoria, who informs Vegeta of the planet's true fate, and at the same time takes the opportunity to try and fly back to Frieza. Vegeta, however, is not in a forgiving mood and ruthlessly eliminates the fleeing Dodoria with a large energy wave. Power Levels Dodoria is stated to have a power level of 22,000 in Daizenshuu 7 (Vegeta, who defeated him, had a power level of 24,000 according to the Kanzenban edition of the manga). His power level is also 22,000 in the Famicom game''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'', in the Super Famicom game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, and in Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, but it is only 21,500 in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden. According to Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Dodoria's power level is 26,399 when he escapes Hell during the Super 17 Saga. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Sorbet compares Dodoria and Zarbon power levels to that of his top elites,Tagoma and Shisami stating they are at a similar level of power though Frieza holds Tagoma and Shisami in contempt likely due to the fact that the surviving Saiyans and Z-Fighters having long surpassed Dodoria and Zarbon. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Dodoria Big Blaster – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and also used in the RPG game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan and when summoned in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. * Dodoria's Blow – Used to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village. * Dodoria Head Breaker – Used to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village. * Energy Cannon – A Mouth Energy Wave used to attack Bardock on planet Meat and to kill one of the three Namekian warriors from Moori's village on Namek. * Tri-Form – Only used in anime fillers. * Blind Meteor – A combo move exclusive to the Nintendo DS game 'Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2''. Frieza summons Zarbon and Dodoria, then Dodoria fires a beam and Zarbon fires the Elegant Blaster with Frieza finishing the opponent off.'' * Dodoria Typhoon – A grapple toss used by Dodoria in Budokai 1. * Dodoria Ultra Spike – Dodoria kicks the opponent up in the air, and then kicks them and punches them down again. Used in Budokai 1. * Exploding Wave – One of Dodoria's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza. * Gatling Head Breaker – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. * False Courage – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Pump Up – One of Dodoria's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Head Attack - Dodoria's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Royal Guard Category:Most Wanted List Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Tacticians Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Super Soldiers Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Armor Users Category:Hell Category:Sadists Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Duplication Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Thief Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Dragon Level Threat Category:Lieutenant Category:My Masters Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Shonen Jump Category:Bodyguard Category:A Class Category:Male Category:Temper Category:Warrior Category:Universe 7 Category:Murdered Category:Manslaughter